uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the UK Charts Archive Wiki! A now defunct UK Charts Archive for Singles and Albums that '' !'' With , edits and active users since October 2012! Create new page (guide): width=30 = New Information= Now that the Official Charts Company has decided to introduce a new site layout with a top 100 archive of chart runs, we no longer feel the need to update our charts. Thanks to everyone who's contributed here for over 2 years :D Hotchoc26 16:51, February 18, 2015 (UTC) The UK Charts Archive Wiki was founded by user Havemeforty to store chart archives for UK singles and albums sales compiled by the Official Charts Company. You can find peak positions, weekly charts and artist singles and albums stats. The wiki also contains data from other music related charts, Fun and Games, plus much more. We only currently have 4 regular editors, but you can help us spread the word about it to others who have interest in the charts, including use of social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter! Top 200 Chart Runs Admin NicholasBBQ32 has discovered a thread on the UKMix Forum called Chart Histories, a thread where logged on users can request top 200 chart runs for artists by user Hanboo. We can now use this source to build our chart database even further. Unfortunately Hanboo died in July so he cannot request any updates or new runs. There is a possibility, however, that a new person or group of people will be handling the database and taking requests, but there is as of yet no comfirmation. Plug.dj Collaborate with other music lovers, play your favourite songs, rate other's songs and chat. http://plug.dj/buzzjack User's Current Charts ##(8) Years & Years - King [8-8-9-8-'1'>5] ##(4) Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk [3-4-'2'-3-4-5-3-'23'-3-4-'2'>13] ##(1) LuvBug feat. Mark Asari - Revive (Say Something) [1-1-3>3] ##(3) Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo - Time Of Our Lives [3-'2'-3-4>4] ##(2) Axwell ^ Ingrosso - Something New [1-1-4-2-5>5] ##(6) Avicii - The Nights [15-8-9-8-9-7-9-6-'5'-6-6>11] ##(15) Royal Blood - Figure It Out [15-'7'>2] ##(5) Don Diablo feat. Kris Kriss - Chain Reaction (Domino) [5'''-8>2] ##(7) Tiga - Bugatti [8-'''1-1-3-4-5-7-7-9>9] ##(10) Oliver Heldens feat. KStewart - Last All Night (Koala) [14-3-4-3-4-5-6-5-7-8-10-10>15] See User blog:NicholasBBQ32/NicholasBBQ32 Chart Archive 2015 (Part_1) *1st January 1940: The first Missing Charts UK singles chart is created *15th November 1952: The first ever UK singles chart is created *November 1958: The first ever UK albums chart is created *11th February 1969: The The Official Charts Company is born *March 2004: The Chart Archive site is created by Mazilladon *15th November 2012: Chart Archive is closed down for breach of the Official Charts Company's database rights *17th November 2012: The last chart week to be published on Chart Archive. *29th March 2014: The Chart Archive website was set to expire, however it is still there. *18th February 2015: The Official Charts Company alters their site to increase a top 100 chart archive. Consequently, user Hotchoc26 leaves the wiki. See UK Chart History for more historical chart date. Milestones for this wiki *5th October 2012 at 18:16: The UK Charts Archive Wiki is created by Havemeforty *12th October 2012: Admin The Bad Ice Creams joins the wiki *16th November 2012: Admin Hotchoc26 joins the wiki *6th December 2012: Admin Tryanthon joins the wiki *13th February 2013: The UK Charts Archive is 100 days old *23 February 2013: Admin NicholasBBQ32 joins the wiki *18 March 2013: Admin Taylor jago 16.06 joins the wiki *12 April 2013: First game of Chart Predictions by admin Taylor jago 16.06 *June/July 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 10,000 edits *Between April and May 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 500 articles *18th July 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 1,000 articles *1st August 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki is 300 days old *2nd October 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 1,500 pages *5th October 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki is one year old *25th October 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 2000 articles *16/11/2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki completes 52% of 1952-2013 chart weeks and reaches 3000 articles. *16/11/2013 at 18:44: Admin Hotchoc26 is first to reach 10,000 UK Charts Archive Wiki edits *20/12/2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 4000 articles *18 March 2014: Last game of Chart Predictions by admin Taylor jago 16.06 *20/04/2014: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 5000 articles *18/02/2015: Hotchoc26 leaves the wiki due to OCC eliminating the purpose of the wiki. See more stats at Wikia Statistics *Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever: Bastille - Pompeii (92 consecutive weeks) *Most weeks at number one: Frankie Laine - I Believe (18) (non-consecutive) *Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) *Biggest climb ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' (99 to 5) *Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) *Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) *Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) See the Chart Records page for more records and stats If you have come across another reliable chart source, please tell us in the *Chart Archive: A once popular UK Singles and Album chart archive created by Mazilladon in 2004, where in November 2012 was taken down after OCC claimed it abused their database rights. The data for chsrt weeks from 1952- 17/11/2012 can still be accessed until March 29th 2014 (see how) *Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts *aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75): Top 75 weekly charts, including peak data for each single/album *Zobbel: New entry updates (including new and re-entries for the Top 101-200), as well as top 200 artist stats data for specific years in 1990s-2000s *The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the Midweek Chart/Chart Update) *Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs Artist single chart runs for Top 75 only *Chartwatch: Includes free PDFs for Top 200/250 charts from 1995-2011 (exc. 1996-1998) *UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data *4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Fresh music tracks compiled by 4music.com *UKMIX Chart Histories thread: Top 200 chart runs for UK Singles uploaded by user Hanboo on request Note: There also are many other chart sources on the web and in books. If you come across any new reliable sources, let us know in the ! Chart Week Sources * 1952-1958: Yuku forum provided by user Vicky Williams * 04/01/1958-02/01/1960: Invisionfree.comforum * 1952-17/11/2012: Chart Archive until March 29th 2014 (see how) * Oct 2012-present: The UK Charts Archive Wiki box Category:Browse Category:Incomplete Articles